Nightmares
by Daramyth
Summary: This story starts around the time of Derek's second comeback. Instead of kidnapping Ben, he kidnaps Meg!


Nightmares  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meg woke up in the middle of the night, because she was thirsty. She automatically reached out beside her, but stopped when she realised that there was no one there. It made her sad, but she was getting used to it by now. With everything that was happening with Maria, Tess and Benjy, it was no wonder that Ben and her were falling apart.  
  
"So much for my dreams," Meg thought as she went down in the kitchen, poured herself a glass of water and an apple.  
  
She looked around. Why was she even here? This was the house that Ben made for Maria. Sure, it was once Ben and Meg's house, but now that Maria was back, very much alive, she couldn't help thinking that she didn't belong there. Even though Ben constantly assured her that she was the one he loved, not Maria, she didn't believe him. There was a time in here life that she would have believed everything Ben had told her, but no anymore.  
  
The reason Ben wasn't home was that he usually spent most of his time at The Deep, expect for of course when he was with Benjy. His child. His and Maria's son. The boy that was supposed to have been hers and Ben's - not Maria's. And despite how hard she tried to be nice to Benjy, he hated her. He called her names, refused to listen to her and accused her of stealing his daddy.  
  
"It's not supposed to be like this," she thought.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of rough hands on her shoulders. She was just about to scream for someone to help her, when she felt another pair of forcing her to keep her mouth closed. But she did manage to turn around. What she saw scared her to death. It was Ben's face. But there was something different about it. She looked into his eyes and then the truth hit her. Derek.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Derek!" Meg said, but it was almost a whisper.  
  
"Surprised, darling?" he smirked.  
  
Meg was so shocked by the sight of Derek, that she totally forgot everything about the third person. It took her some time to finally ask, "How? I thought you were…"  
  
"Dead?" Derek interrupted her, "Yes, I suppose most people did. But I'm not. I'm back, baby!"  
  
"Don't call me that, you bastard! What have you done to Ben?"  
  
"Now, why would you think that I did something to brother dear?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're crazy and twisted?!" she screamed.  
  
"Hush, Meg, you'll wake Benjy."  
  
"Derek," the other person said. Derek was holding Meg hard by her shoulders, so she couldn't turn around and see who it was, but it was clearly a woman. It took some time before Meg realised who it was. It was Tess. She went on, "don't you think that we should drug her. She'll properly wake the neighbours when we get outside.  
  
"You're right," Derek answered and took a cloth from his pocket. She got really scared when she smelled the strong, venomous smell of ether, "by the way, Tess, why don't you go up to Meg's room and pick up her things. There won't be any time for that later."  
  
"Sure," Tess said and disappeared upstairs.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" asked Meg frightened, looking at the cloth, "and why did Tess have to pick up my things.  
  
Derek smiled, saying, "Don't you worry your pretty head about that. As for this," he held up the cloth, "I don't want to hurt you Meg, but I it is the only way. If I remember correctly, you are pretty feisty." He laughed when he recalled the time in the cabin.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Derek! What are you going to do to me?!"  
  
"I'm going to make you write a letter. A good-bye letter."  
  
"A what?" Meg asked angrily,  
  
"That's right. I'm taking you away for a little while. Now, we need to give old brother dear an explanation, or he'll start looking after you. So," he grinned, Meg cringed, "you'll take this paper;" he gave her a piece of paper and a pen from Tess, "and start writing exactly what I'll tell you to."  
  
"No! Please, somebody help!" Meg cried.  
  
"Be quit!" Derek said, "Now, write what I say."  
  
Meg took the pen in her hand and put the paper on the kitchen counter. She started thinking. What if she could wake Maria? Or Benjy? Derek interrupted her thoughts;  
  
"Dear Ben," he started, but she didn't start writing. What wouldn't this do to Ben? Even though things weren't perfect between, he would still care for her, wouldn't he?  
  
"Write, dammit!" Derek harshly said, "Dear Ben (she started writing since there was no other option), I decided to move on." He grinned and Meg began crying, "I realised that things will never work out between us. You have Maria and Benjy now. You don't need me. I moved far away. Maybe I'll call you in a few days to let you know that I'm okay. I took my things last night and I won't be coming back. Please don't come looking for me,  
  
Meg"  
  
"Please Derek, I am begging you. Don't do this. Anything but this." She cried.  
  
"Sorry, darling, but I have no choice. Now, take off your wedding rings."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me," he said, "take them off. Now!"  
  
"No, I won't! I won't take them off! Ben gave them to me!" Meg cried even harder.  
  
"And now you're taking them off."  
  
But she didn't. She tried to back away. She looked around for something to protect herself with. If only she could knock Derek unconscious. If only Ben were here… God, she needed him!  
  
"Alright, if you won't do it," Derek said, "then I'll do it myself." He started to take them off, but Meg bit his hand, causing him to let go of her.  
  
"Come back here!" Derek yelled, as Meg ran out of the kitchen, towards the door. Just as she was reaching it, trying desperately to open it, Meg felt Derek's hands on her throat, forcing her back. She felt the ether-soaked cloth being pressed her against her face. She tried everything she could to hurt him, kicking and hitting him every chance she got. But it didn't seem to be having any affect. When there was no more oxygen in her lungs, she had to breath. She damned herself for breathing, before darkness engulfed her and she went unconscious.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Maria sat in Benjy's room, on the edge of his bed, trying to calm him down.  
  
"But I head something, mommy. It sounded like daddy and Meg. They were yelling." He tried to explain.  
  
"Sshh… it was just a bad dream, Benjy. Mommy's right here and she's going to protect you." Maria said softly. The truth was, that she knew exactly what was going on down there. She only wished they could have been a little more quite.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
By the time Meg woke, it was already dawn. She looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. She was lying on a bed in some sort of a living room. There was a small TV, a sofa, a table and a small radio. It looked like a normal common room. Then, she began to remember what had happened - being attacked by Derek and Tess, then kidnapped. She wondered why Maria hadn't woken up by the noise she was making. Then she began to cry, first softly, then more desperately. She needed Ben. She would do anything to have her by her side right now. She needed him to be strong for her, to tell her that he loved her and most important of all - to protect her from Derek.  
  
"So, you finally woke up. I must say that I was getting worried" an English accent said. Meg looked towards the door only to find Derek there, smiling.  
  
"Where am I?" Meg asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't tell you that. But don't worry, you're safe for now." He said, locking the door behind me and coming inside and sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Safe? From what?"  
  
"From being found of course! You know, as much as I love you, I've begun to realise that you maybe are a little stupid. Those Kansas-instincts are beginning to show."  
  
"Good! I can't stand to have anyone like you to love me!" Meg spat.  
  
"Whatever. Here's the deal: This," he waved his hand in the air, "is going to be your home for now, so you might as well get used to it. Tess and me will bring you dinner whenever you are hungry. Whenever you need anything, just give me a call and let me know. Whatever you want, I'll get it for you - books, magazines, movies, whatever your heart desires, darling." He had moved from the sofa to a sitting position beside her. She instantly moved away, "There's really no point in behaving like that. You're going to stay here for a very long time, so try to relax."  
  
"Try to relax? How on earth am I suppose to relax?!" Meg thought, then spoke aloud, "You won't get away with this, Derek. Sooner or later, someone will start looking for me!"  
  
"Doubt it. That little note you left behind at brother dears house, will stop him, don't you think?"  
  
"Never! Ben loves me! He'll never give up on me!" Meg yelled.  
  
"Don't get testy, sweetheart." Derek said, and brushed his hand against her cheek.  
  
"Don't touch me, you bastard!" Meg screamed and slapped him hard on the side of his face. He instantly rose to his feet and touch his sore skin.  
  
"You bitch!" he yelled. Meg didn't care, "Sorry, I didn't mean that - just don't hit me again, okay?"  
  
"I will keep hitting you again and again if you don't let me go! You have no right to keep me here!"  
  
"Maybe. But that won't stop me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to do. So long, darling." He said and left. Meg could hear him locking the door after him.  
  
"Dammit!" She screamed and began crying. How on earth was she going to get out of here? She didn't even know where she was. Everything seemed so impossible.  
  
Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and she couldn't really focus, but after some time she noticed her flower-patterned suitcase standing in the corner. She went over there and opened it. Inside were some of her clothes. She began crying again as she remembered some of the dresses as gifts from Ben. They were pretty expensive and even though she told not to buy them, he had insisted. She smiled and giggled sad as she recalled the happy moments. It was before Maria, Benjy, Tess and Derek had made their appearances and she would give anything to turn back time. Before she knew it, she fell asleep on the floor.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meanwhile… In Sunset Beach  
  
  
The exact time that Meg was being kidnapped, Ben had woken up with a start. He was feeling very uncomfortable, but he couldn't put his finger on why. All he knew was, that he had to get home. To Meg.  
  
When he finally got there, he had run straight up to Meg and his bedroom, but only to find it empty. He had then begun calling for her. He had walked down to the living room and that's when he found a note with two rings lying beside it, on his desk. His heart almost stopped when he recognized the rings as Meg's. Then he read the note. It was from Meg, saying that she had left him.  
  
And… Back to Meg  
  
  
"Good morning, sweetie." Derek said, when he entered the room. Meg was curled up like a ball in a corner. She didn't answer, "I brought you some food."  
  
Meg looked at him. He disgusted her. The very thought of him made her sick to her stomach. He was carrying a tray with two sandwiches, a cup and a can of tea. She wouldn't accept anything from him.  
  
"Here." He said, putting the tray down beside her. She edged away.  
  
"Don't come near me!" she screamed.  
  
"Easy, darling. I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
"Then what would you call this, huh? Keeping me locked up in some room, God knows where and refusing to let me go!" She frantically searched the room for something heavy. Maybe she could knock him out or something. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be used.  
  
"Why are you so upset about that? You should be happy to get away from everything. Work, bills… Ben?" he said as if it was perfectly understandable, "You know, after the way he treated you these past few weeks, I don't really understand why you are so anxious to get out of here." He rose to his feet and headed towards the door.  
  
She looked at him with an evil glare, saying, "You are sick, Derek. I would rather die than be here."  
  
"Anyway," He ignored her, "have you decided if you wanted anything?"  
  
"I don't want anything from you! When do you get it?! I hate you!"  
  
"No, you don't. You are just tired. If I were you, I'd better eat something. You might get sick."  
  
"I won't eat this." Meg said, pushing the tray away from her, "There's proberly some drug in it. Maybe sleeping pills?"  
  
"Come on, Meg, you know I would never hurt you. I could never do that. I love you."  
  
"You don't know the meaning of love!"  
  
"Yes I do. I love you. Nothing can ever change that. Look around," he said, "I did this for you. Remember how I kept brother Ben? It wasn't nearly as nice as this, was it?"  
  
"Go to hell!" Meg screamed at him.  
  
He ignored her and he was almost out the door, when Meg got an idea. She looked at the tea. It was still hot. She poured herself a cup, saying, "Derek? I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled and stopped.  
  
"I don't now what came over me," she began, "I guess I'm just tired. Forgive me, please?"  
  
"Of course I forgive you, darling."  
  
"Thank you. Can you come over here, please?" she kept on smiling.  
  
"Sure," he said and sat down next to her, "what is it?"  
  
This was her chance. She took the cup and threw the hot tea at him. She meant for it to splash it in his face, but she missed and it splashed all over his shirt.  
  
He yelled out in pain and quickly rose to his feet. Before he could do anything, Meg got up and ran to the door. Luckily, it was still open. She ran down a small corridor. She could easily tell that this was the basement. She saw a door at the ending of the corridor and just as she opened it was about to go though it, a woman stopped her.  
  
"Maria!" Meg said, happy to see someone that might help her, "You have to help me! Derek is alive and he kidnapped me and - " Maria broke her off.  
  
"Shut up! How the hell did you get out?!" She angrily asked her.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"What do you mean?!" Meg asked Maria frustrated, "We have to get out of here! Now!"  
  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" Maria said, holding firmly onto Meg's wrist and started calling Derek's name. Then Meg realized what was going on. Maria was a part of it!  
  
"Let go of me!" Meg screamed and lunged for Maria with her free hand, slapping her hard across her face.  
  
"You bitch!" Maria said and tried to slap Meg back, but missed.  
  
Meg finally got loose from Maria's grasp and ran through the door and up some stairs. When she took the last step on the staircase. She looked around. It was clearly a big house. She didn't knew where the front door was. She ran to the right because she could hear Maria coming closer. She opened a door and was shocked when she stood face-to-face with a big, ugly gun.  
  
"Don't even try to escape now, bitch" Tess said, holding the gun incredibly firm.  
  
"Please, Tess… You don't want to do this." Meg pleaded.  
  
"Oh please! If everything was up to me, you and Ben would be dead by now!"  
  
Derek came up beside Tess; "There you are." He said and then looked at Meg, saying, "And just what the hell did you think that you were doing?" He took a firm grip on her shoulders and began shaking her violently.  
  
"Stop, Derek… Please stop…" Meg cried. She was tired and he was hurting her.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" He yelled at her and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Please let me go home… I can't stand this anymore…" Meg sobbed and curled into a ball.  
  
"How pathetic." Maria exclaimed as she came to them.  
  
"Yeah," Tess agreed, "I can't believe what Ben sees in her."  
  
Derek looked at Meg. He loved her (not for real, this is Derek's view of the situation - Eva) so much. He didn't like to hurt her, but she needed to know how to behave. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice Tess asking him about something;  
  
"Derek?" She patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" He asked her, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Can you take her back to her room? Maria needs to get back to Benjy and I will order some food."  
  
"Sure." Derek answered and Tess and Maria left.  
  
He didn't carry her back to her room, though. She had begun screaming and trashing wildly the moment he touched her, forcing him to let her go.  
  
"I have legs, I can walk." Meg snapped angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Meg, I was only trying to help."  
  
"Help?!? Ha! That's a joke! The only one you have ever helped is yourself!"  
  
"That's not true! I'm helping you, aren't I? I'm taking you away from that bore, I call my brother. If I hadn't stepped in, you would have bored yourself to death."  
  
Meg slapped him hard across the side of his face.  
  
"How dare you say these things about Ben? You are not even worthy to speak his name!"  
  
Derek had to use all of the strength he had for not to slap her back. He looked at her. She was so beautiful, he thought. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She stepped back.  
  
"How many time to I have to tell you, Derek; DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Easy, now. Come on, let's get you back to your room. You must be tired."  
  
Meg looked around and then at Derek. She couldn't out. She could never get past him. He was just too strong.  
  
"Derek?" She asked silently.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I… Can you please leave? Just for a minute or something? I need to clear my mind. I need to have some space."  
  
"Meg, I can't do that. You can have space in your room."  
  
"But I don't like it there. I don't like the atmosphere."  
  
"Meg, I simply can't do it. You will properly try to escape again."  
  
"No, I won't. I promise." Meg said, crossing her fingers behind her back, "Derek, I swear that -"  
  
"NO!" Derek yelled, "Come here." He reached for her. She backed away.  
  
"Leave me alone! I hate you, I hate you so much!" Meg screamed and cried at the same time.  
  
"Shut up! You don't mean that! He yelled back at her. She was hyperventilating now and he didn't know what to do. Then an idea came to his mind. He reached inside his pocked and took out a syringe. Meg didn't know anything of what was happening; at least not until she felt something sharp dig into her shoulder and everything went dark… 


End file.
